muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Law
thumb|300px|''Law and Order: Special Letters Unit'' title card. frame|''Bear on Patrol: Special Produce Unit'' title card. Law & Order is a television police procedural and legal drama set and shot in New York City. The award-winning Law & Order and its several spin-off series ("Special Victims Unit", "Criminal Intent", "Trial by Jury", "Los Angeles") are broadcast on the NBC network and syndicated on other networks. The franchise totals more than 700 hour-long episodes, with three series still on the air. Several Law & Order franchise cast members (such as Christopher Meloni and Richard Belzer) have appeared in Henson/Muppet productions. Additionally, the format of the shows and the large number of episodes require a substantial amount of non-recurring and incidental characters per episode (witnesses, judges, attorneys, etc.) The show is filmed and produced in Kaufman Astoria Studios, the same studio Sesame Street is filmed in. As a result many Sesame Street cast members have played guest roles in episodes, often returning as different characters. When Sonia Manzano appeared as a trial witness in a 2004 episode, she remarked that "the sound guy kept calling me Maria and telling me he grew up watching me. It was funny." Madden, Mekeisha. "Sesame Street Celebrates 35 Years of Teaching Kids." The Detroit News. 2004 Muppet Mentions * In the sixth season Law & Order episode "Savior" (March 13, 1996), Detective Rey Curtis says of a murder suspect "That guy pulls more strings than Jim Henson." * In the Law & Order episode "American Jihad" (October 2, 2002), Detective Lennie Briscoe retorts with the sarcastic wisecrack "I guess I missed that day on Sesame Street" after a suspect makes an overly technical remark about medical research. * In the Law & Order episode "Patient Zero" (October 8, 2003), when a uniformed cop uses euphemisms to avoid even mild curse words, Briscoe says, "What precinct are you from? Sesame Street?" References * Sesame Street Season 37 brought "Law and Order: Special Letters Unit", a parody of the television series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, to the show's line-up. :The sketch features Anything Muppet caricatures of Special Victims Unit cast members Meloni, Hargitay, Belzer, and Florek on a case for a missing letter "M". The sketch also parodies the show's format and infamous musical sting. As they investigate, they find things that start with the letter "M", including a cow named Murray that makes mmooo sounds and a mallard. In the end, the detectives recognize the missing letter "M" walking into the police station wearing a phony moustache, and the case is solved. File:SLU1.JPG| Joey Mazzarino as Det. Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni) File:SLU2.JPG| Fran Brill as Det. Olivia Benson (Mariska Hargitay) File:SLU3.JPG| David Rudman as Det. John Munch (Richard Belzer) File:SLU4.JPG| Marty Robinson as Capt. Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) :The sketch appears as a bonus feature on the North American DVD release of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit season six. :In a TV Guide interview, Sesame Street producer Carol-Lynn Parente expressed interest in taping more segments for Season 38, possibly featuring the voices of the original actors. Special Victims Unit is filmed and produced in Kaufman Astoria Studios, the same studio Sesame Street is filmed in. However no other segements have been produced. * In Episode 4148 from Season 38, Christopher Meloni from Law & Order: SVU appeared in a "Word on the Street" segment. He was introduced with the Law & Order series' "chung-chung" transitional sound, and appeared behind an SVU police report to discuss "mail." * On the [[November 13, 2008 broadcast of The Today Show|November 13, 2008 broadcast of The Today Show]], Meloni appeared in a dressing room, supposedly getting ready to appear in promotion of Law and Order: SVU, alongside Miss Piggy, billed as the star of Law and Order: E-I-E-I-O. * In The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora Episode 2, "Breakfast Isn't Just For Breakfast Anymore," the title card for the sketch of Bear on Patrol is entitled as Bear on Patrol: Special Produce Unit. Connections Law & Order Cast Members: *Jesse L. Martin as Det. Ed Green *Sam Waterston as Executive Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *Josh Pais as Assistant M.E. Borak (15 episodes, 1990-2002) Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Carlosalban-l&o1.jpg| Damien "Trophy", 1996 Image:Carloalban-l&o.jpg| Ramon Soriano, suspect "Surrender Dorothy", 2000 Image:Alisonbartlett-l&o1.jpg| Off. Angela Donahue, defendant's girlfriend "Standoff", 2000 Image:Alisonbartlett-l&o2.jpg| Sgt. Haywood "Publish and Perish", 2005 Image:noimage-big.png| Feldman "His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:noimage-big.png| Slater "Cruel and Unusual," 1995 Image:noimage-big.png| Stan "Divorce," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Sondra More, victim's wife "Prisoner of Love," 1990 Image:Franbrill-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Bartlett, defendant's mother "Privileged," 1995 Image:Franbrill-l&o3.jpg| Mrs. Stark, defendant's mother "Carrier," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o4.jpg| Maureen Donovan, defendant's mother "Betrayal," Image:Eugenebyrd-l&o.jpg| Tonel Otten, witness "Mushrooms", 1991 Image:Emiliodelgado-l&o.jpg| Elias Soriano, suspect's father "Surrender Dorothy," 2000 Image:Peterfriedman-l&o1.jpg| Prof. William Goodwin, suspect "White Rabbit," 1994 Image:noimage-big.png| Harold Jensen, defendant "Attorney Client," 2002 Image:Leonardjackson-l&o.jpg| Marty "Snatched," 1994 Image:Soniamanzano-l&o.jpg| Barbara Benitez, witness "Hands Free", 2004 Image:Halmiller-l&o1.jpg| Marcus Tate, victim "Conspiracy," 1992 Image:Halmiller-l&o2.jpg| Judge Cyrus Metcalfe "Custody," 1996 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o1.jpg| Judge Allan Kiley, Supreme Court justice "White Lie," 2001 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o2.jpg| Mr. Cameron, victim's father "Coming Down Hard," 2004 Image:Joeponazecki-l&o.jpg| Louis, accident witness "Deep Vote," 2001 Image:Jaimesanchez-l&o.jpg| Mr. Cristobal, second defendant "Prince of Darkness", 1992 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o1.jpg| George Warner "The Wages of Love," 1991 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o2.jpg| Artie Dickson "DWB", 1998 Image:Marilynsokol-l&o1.jpg| Marylee Katz "His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:Marilynsokol-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Levine "Encore," 1996 Image:Lynnethigpen-l&o.jpg| Judge Ida Boucher three episodes 1995-1999 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o1.jpg| Streetwalker "By Hooker, by Crook", 1990 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o2.jpg| Ms. Purvis "Born Bad", 1993 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o3.jpg| Susan Monroe "Custody", 1996 :Other guests: *Stephen Bienskie played Simon ("Deep Vote," 2001) *Sônia Braga played Helen ("Genius," 2003) *Alan Campbell played Nolan Steel ("Driven," 2008) *Chris Cooper played Roy Payne ("Blood Libel," 1996) *Taye Diggs played Sky Bell ("Good Girl," 1996) *Julie Dretzin played Laura Bauer ("Golden Years," 1994) *Frances Foster played Mary Tillar ("Mother Love," 1993) *Keith Hernandez played Drew Harding in ("Wager," 1994) *Bob Gunton played Gil Hines ("Happily Ever After," 1990) *Russell Horton played Markham ("Prescription for Death," 1990) *James Earl Jones played Horace McCoy ("Profile," 1993) *Kelly Karbacz played Jenny Snyder ("Dazzled," *[[John Bedford Lloyd] played Jonathan Ryder ("Blood is Thicker," 1992), Dr. Christian Varick ("Double Blind," 1996), and Prentiss's Lawyer ("New York Minute," 2005) *William H. Macy played Assistant U.S. Attorney John McCormack ("Everybody's Favorite Bagman" (1990), and Jack Powell ("Sisters of Mercy," 1992) *Julianna Margulies played Lt. Ruth Mendoza ("Conduct Unbecoming," 1993) *Chris Marquette played Ricky ("Double Down," 1997) *Michael McKean played Bill Nolan ("Called Home," 2008), and Elias Grace ("Mega", 2000) *Pippin Parker played Kleinman ("Star Struck," 1992) *Mandy Patinkin played Glenn Fordyce/Levi 'The Griffin' March ("Absentia," 2003) *Lonny Price played Dr. Lieber ("Sonata for Solo Organ," 1991) and Frank Hoover ("Prince of Darkness," 1991) *Kim Raver played Wendy Karmel ("Homesick," 1996) *Rex Robbins played Steinman ("Intolerance," 1992) and Kettering ("L.A.: Turnaround," 1997) *Sam Rockwell played Randy Borland ("Intolerance," 1992) and Weddeker ("Manhood," 1993) *John Spencer played Howard Morton ("Prescription for Death," 1990) *Bill Walsh played ESU Policeman #2 ("Soldier of Fortune," 2001) *Ellis E. Williams played Ray Bell in "A Death in the Family" (1991) *Louis Zorich played Judge Milton Erdheim ("Indifference," 1990) and Judge Edgar Hynes ("Jeopardy," 1995) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members: *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler *Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson *Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *Ice Tas Detective Fin Tutuola *Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner *B. D. Wong as Dr. George Huang Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Jessie (and her puppet Sabrina) "Web," 2006 Image:Eugenebyrd-svu.jpg| Carlos Medina, suspect "The Third Guy", 2000 Image:Barbaradana-svu.jpg| Veterinarian "Lust," 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-svu.jpg| Enrique Diaz "Inconceivable", 2008 Image:Roscoeorman-svu.jpg| Brian animal control officer "Signature," 2008 Image:Lilliaswhite-svu.jpg| Sacred Spirit Minister "Careless", 2004 :Other guests: *Sandra Bernhard played Priscilla Chaney ("Desperate," 2003) *Stephen Bienskie played Ira ("Folly," 2001) *Alan Campbell played Mitchell Hissam ("Informed," 2006) *Mariette Hartley played Lorna Scarry in multiple episodes *Melissa Joan Hart played Sarah Trent ("Impulsive," 2007) *Judith Ivey played Jenny's Attorney ("Blood," 2005) *Susan Saint James played Monica Bradshaw ("Gone," 2006) *Shirley Jones played Felicity Bradshaw ("Choice," 2003) *Kelly Karbacz played Jill Foster ("Runaway," 2001) *John Bedford Lloyd played Mike Tucker ("Outcry," 2004) *Kellie Martin played Melinda Granville ("Tragedy," 2003) *Debi Mazar played Peggy Bernard ("Babes," 2008) *Michelle Monaghan played Dana Kimble ("Consent", 2001) *Selena Nelson played a Hooker ("Tortured," 2003) *Bernadette Peters played Stella Danquiss ("Choreographed," 2006) *Rhea Perlman played Roxana Fox ("Unorthodox," 2008) *Sean Sanders played Caleb ("Appearances," 2003) *Taylor Spreitler played Chloe Sellers {"Pure," 2005) *Nicole Sullivan played Jen Caulder ("Contact," 2000) *Bill Walsh as Lieutenant Igel ("Trade," 2008) *Tyler James Williams played Kyle McGovern ("Parts," 2005) Law & Order: Criminal Intent Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Carloalban-ci.jpg| James Raphael "Ex Stasis", 2005 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci1.jpg| Allison Dean "Seizure", 2002 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci2.jpg| Hope Daniels "Prisoner", 2005 Image:Franbrill-ci.jpg| Ilene Maxwell "The Gift", 2003 Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Drew Romney "Malignant", 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci.jpg| Ari Hernandez, defense attorney "Pas de Deux", 2004 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci2.jpg| Rodolfo Delgado "Amends", 2007 Image:Billirwin-L&Oci.jpg| Nate Royce, suspect "Masquerade," 2006 :Other guests: *Tom Arnold played Rev. Calvin Riggins ("Brother's Keeper," 2007) *Judd Hirsch played Ben Elkins ("Pravda", 2003) *Kelly Karbacz played Renata Virgini ("Unchained", 2005) *John Krasinski played Jace Gleesing ("Mad Hops", 2004) *Liza Minnelli played Bethany Harner ("Masquerade", 2006) *Selena Nelson played Joan Breuer ("Chinoiserie," 2002) *Doris Roberts played Virginia Harrington ("Privilege", 2007) *Eddie Pepitone played Court Deputy ("The Insider", 2002) and Counterman ("The Pilgrim", 2002) *Paul Shaffer appeared as himself ("Vanishing Act", 2008) *Bill Walsh played Detective Parsons ("Stress Position", 2005) and Fireman ("Enemy Within", 2001) Law & Order: Los Angeles *Terrence Howard plays Senior Deputy District Attorney Jonah "Joe" Dekker Video Games Several actors in Muppet/Henson productions have also been heard in the Law & Order video games. * Julianne Buescher provided the voices of Nicole Beaumont and Claire Thomas in "Justice Is Served" (2004) and Jenna Kirkwood, Jennifer Lee, Carla Meyers, Stephanie Novitsky, Barbara Rodriguez, Rosa Sanchez and Rachael Warren in "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2005). *Barry Dennen voiced a crime scene tech, George Bennett, Frederick Grant, Tom Kirkwood, Tony Piovani, and Gerald Stokes in "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2005). *Sam McMurray voiced Jack Foster and Henry Haskins in "Justice Is Served" (2004) * Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Mark Rawlins in "Dead on the Money" (2002) and "Double or Nothing" (2003) * Florence Stanley voiced Judge Emily Greenwood in "Dead on the Money" (2002) and "Double or Nothing" (2003), also playing Mrs. Yost in the latter Sources Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References